Wedding Bells
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Will there be a new wedding for the Young Trib Force?
1. Chapter 1

Darrion walked down the road from Judd and Vicki's house.

"That's the life I always wanted." Darrion though with a sigh. She figured she'd get married, have a family with some children and be happy. That was before the worldwide disappearances. Darrion's main focus the last seven years was to survive and share the gospel with others. She was twelve when the Rapture first happened. Now at nineteen, she was wondering what she'd do for her life. Vicki seems so happy being Judd's wife. The Glorious Appearing was a month ago. Shelly and Conrad were talking about marriage. In the Tribulation Force, Chloe and Buck were really happy. So were Captain and Mrs. Steele. She sighed. But she's changed so much in the last seven years. She wasn't the same person she used to be. It was hard to think of her life before the most traumatic years in history. Though, she remembered Ryan. He helped her escape her captors, he was her friend when she needed one, and most importantly, he showed her who God was and that she needed him. She had been one to fall into the lies of the Enigma Babylon One World Faith. Where would she be if God wouldn't have brought Ryan into her life? Darrion shuttered at the thought. Then she thought about Ryan. How did she fell about him? He had risked his life for her, but it had been five years since she saw him. Did he feel the same way about her?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan spent a lot of his time privately with Maxwell and Louise Stahley. Ryan used to think he liked their daughter Darrion; but he was thirteen and the world was crashing all around him. Not the best time for any kind of relationship. Both of the Stahleys died before Ryan, but he was glad to see them again when he made his journey home from the makeshift hospital in Chicago. Ryan never thought much about Darrion in that time. He had plenty on his heavenly plate. Though, the first time he saw her at the glorious appearing his stomach fluttered. His feelings were still there, but were hers? Did she ever feel that way for him before? He felt she did, but maybe she never did. Ryan had a job to do. He went to see Mr. and Mrs. Stahley about marrying Darrion. He wanted to ask them before he asked her. When he brought up the subject Mrs. Stahley smiled.

"I envisioned that someday a young man would ask us this." Her eyes were misting over. Ryan looked to Mr. Stahley.

"Ryan, I saw what you did to help my daughter five years ago when the GC was after my family. I've seen your love for God and for my daughter, you have my blessing. Welcome to our family." He shook Ryan's hand.

"Thank you. I wish you could have met my family, but they died in accidents related to the Rapture."

"I'm sure they were lovely people Ryan. They raised you to be the wonderful person you are." Mrs. Stahley said.

"My parents taught me a lot, but Bruce helped raise me in many ways as well." Ryan explained and they nodded. "They were good people, but they were unbelievers in Christ and that pains me greatly to think of." He paused. "Well, I should go home and prepare for dinner tonight."

"Will you be coming back here afterward?" She asked. Ryan stood.

"I'm not sure. That's up to Darrion."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It wasn't exactly odd for Ryan to ask Darrion out for the evening. They spent a lot of time alone together. So the evening didn't surprise her. The dinner at a secluded table. They were both only nineteen, so they didn't order wine or champagne. Ryan asked for coffee and Darrion got iced tea. It was about an hour into the dinner when Ryan looked at Darrion with a weird smile.

"What?" She asked playfully. Darrion rested her elbows on the table and laid her chin on her hand. Ryan fumbled for a minute.

"Darrion Louise Stahley, I love you." Darrion blushed.

"Ryan," she paused, "I love you too." She giggled.

"We've been separated for what feels like a lifetime, but I don't want that to change anything." He paused and they looked deep into each other's eyes. "Darrion Stahley, I would consider it an honor and a pleasure if you would become Mrs. Darrion Daley."

"Are you? You're not-" She started.

"Darrion Stahley, will you marry me?" Ryan asked interrupting her thought.

"Oh Ryan." She hugged him.

"Is that a yes?" He laughed. She looked at him before she spoke.

"My answer is

**To Be Continued… Review if you wanna hear Darrion's answer! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes!" Darrion hugged Ryan. There were tears welling up in her eyes. Ryan wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you so much Darrion. I'm honored that you would be my wife." Darrion smiled

"I've wanted you to ask me that for a long time." She laughed. "I used to think that those people who marry right out of high school were crazy; but in the last few months I've realized if we don't do it now we may not have another chance." Ryan nodded. "Is it going to be weird to you that I'll age and you won't?" Ryan took her by the hand.

"Darrion Stahley, I love you now and even when we've been married 500 years, I'll still love you the same as I do now." Darrion smiled.

"Ryan?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah?" She leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you. I'm so glad God brought you into my life when he did. Even though it was under those circumstances."

"God used those circumstances to bring you to him. He used me to help reveal himself to you." Darrion nodded.

"I'm grateful for that too. I can only imagine what would have happened if I'd stayed connected to the Enigma Babylon One World Faith."

"I'm sure God would have gotten your attention another way."

"Probably, but the way he did get it, he got my whole family saved instead of just me.

"I talked to your parents earlier."

"You talk to my parents?"

"I asked your father's permission to marry you." Darrion rolled her eyes.

"This isn't the 1800s Ryan. I'm not Laura Ingalls. You don't have to ask their permission. Just get mine and we can go get married."

"Darrion," Ryan took her hand, "I've spent several years with your father. I just wanted to do the right thing. I feel asking his permission is something people do."

"Judd didn't ask Vicki's parents." Ryan stared at Darrion.

"That's not fair. Vicki's parents were raptured. I've been with yours since I died."

"What all do you talk about?"

"You mainly."

"Me?"

"You've been our common link since day one sweetheart." Darrion nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact like that." Ryan smiled.

"Don't worry. I love you just the way you are. Quick tempered and all." He kissed her.

"Keep it up and you'll see just how quickly my temper flares up." Darrion smiled. "I love you Ryan Cermak Daley. I can't wait for the day I will call myself Darrion Louise Daley or Darrion Louise Stahley-Daley. I'm not sure yet."

"You'd hyphenate your name?"

"Maybe. I've just been Stahley for almost twenty years. I'll have to think before I just give it up.

"I understand." Ryan replied. Darrion stared at the ring Ryan had so gently placed on her hand.

"This is actually happening huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ryan stated. He couldn't control his smile. "Who do we want to tell first? Your family or the Young Tribulation Force?"

"My parents probably already know since you asked to propose. I want to go tell Judd and Vicki."

"They'll be so happy for us. Vicki said you were unhappy a lot in the time before the Glorious Appearing."

"We all were. We've been on the run for seven years." She paused. "But I'm so glad to have found a place of happiness. We're getting married!" Darrion exclaimed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ryan was nervous sitting in the home of his friends, Judd and Vicki Thompson. They were older and wiser than him and now he and Darrion were sharing some of the biggest news of their lives with them. They were getting married. Ryan knew Vicki would be supportive, but he wondered about Judd's reaction.


End file.
